


Let the Universe Burn

by Smokesalmonbagel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokesalmonbagel/pseuds/Smokesalmonbagel
Summary: Diverted from Season 6.(Shall I write smut for a Part 2?)





	Let the Universe Burn

Allura meditated in her dark bedroom in the Castle Ship. Her heart drummed as her body cocooned in vibrating emerald energy. It took her several hours to reach this state, a way to strengthen her alchemic powers she discovered in Oriande.

“Allura.” 

Concentration shattered and pulse raced as a deep honeyed voice drifted in her mind. She melted the voice away and tried to reclaim her focus. His voice.

But her chest tightened when a pair of blue eyes lined by long, thick lashes invaded her thoughts. Lashes so long she wanted to trace them with her fingertips. Eyes full of contradiction, on the outside calm as a lake on a summer day’s but running thunderous currents underneath. Goosebumps prickled on her neck every time their eyes meet.

“Oh quiznack! This is hopeless”, she thought

Allura gave up on her meditation and turned on the lamp. She paced in the large bedroom as the tightness still swelled inside her. Every time they meet the colours are brighter and bolder, the cold space blown away with heat. The war is not over, not with Sendak and his fire of purification threatening the galaxy. But with Emperor Lotor and the Galra Empire at their side the dawn of peace is within the horizon like a sapling ready to grow. Her entire being craved revenge at the obliteration of her planet, her people and her family. Anger and fury fuelling her to seek retribution against Zarkon. Can she lower her shield and replace the anger with love? With the son of the man who murdered her family. She flinched at the thought of Zarkon, like an ugly cockroach skittering across the floor. 

She stopped and stared at the window. The dark expanse of the universe laid out before her. When she merged with the universe, the energy pulsated in her body with love and life. Allura had slivers of happiness with the paladins and Coran but each moment spent with Lotor gave her glimpses of true happiness more solid and permanent. A home.

A flush swept across Allura’s cheeks as she remembered a week ago. Lotor’s long silver white locks grazed her cheeks as he hovered close to her as they studied the quintessence data. His hair was cool and silky tickling her skin. A tendril of masculine musk drifted towards her overpowering her other senses.

“Allura, Allura are you alright?” Lotor asked

She licked her lips as her gaze slid to his mouth.

“Allura, shall I call Coran?”, face brimming with concern

The name Coran jolted her back to the reality and stammered 

“P-pl-ease don’t. I might just need some rest”, she pleaded

“Yes, perhaps between our research studies, diplomatic events and the battles have taken a toll on you”, his brows drew together

The words Diplomatic Events rang loud in her ears. Allura gasped and rushed to the table where her holo pad rested. She instructed the holo pad to disable notifications prior to her meditation. Allura’s eyes bulged as she scanned the twelve frantic missed calls from Coran. But what truly sank Allura’s stomach is the reminder the Galra Coalition Diplomatic Dinner was scheduled to start in several minutes. The first missed call froze her attention. A missed call from Lotor. She’s lost the chance to return his call now as Lotor would be greeting and welcoming delegates. Allura formed a plan to pry him to a corner and ask him personally. 

She took a deep breath to calm herself.

“I’ve been in life and death situations. Being late for a dinner is not a real issue”, she thought

Her stomach churned and planned her next actions.

“Change clothes, run to space dock, travel to Castle ship. Go”, as she executed her plan

Allura raced to the closet and chose the first dress in her wardrobe. She peeled off her paladin armour and hurriedly pulled the dress down her body. The silver and blue shimmering dress a snug fit to her lithe figure.

Angry words sped across her mind whilst she grabbed the holo pad and rushed out from her bedroom. The princess of Altea and a Paladin of Voltron couldn’t even manage to arrive on time. At an early age, she was hammered with the importance smooth interplanetary relationships. She cringed at the disappointment surely sprawled in Coran’s face at this moment. Silence fell like a heavy curtain in the castle ship. The paladins were already at the Galra Coalition dinner. They insisted of arriving together as a team but she refused to burden them of waiting for her. 

Beep. Beep. Beep. Coran’s face emerged from the holo pad.

“Sorry Coran, no time now.”, Allura rubbed the back of her neck

Allura pressed the decline button. Allura ran fast to the space dock, her silvery white hair flowing behind her. 

*

The thud of the metal stairs of her space pod banged against the metal floors of the Galra Castle ship. Allura stepped down.

Two Imperial robotic soldiers waited for her with weapons resting by their side. The band of red glowing eyes intensely scrutinising her. Allura shivered when the coldness of the space dock washed over her body and then scowled for forgetting to bring a shawl or a cape for warmth.

The first soldier announced to an implanted communication device, “Princess Allura of Altea has arrived.”, followed by, “Please follow us your Highness and we will escort you to the Royal Banquet Hall. The Emperor has been awaiting your arrival” The tone expressionless and flat.

“Much thank you”, she replied in a strain and tight voice. Has she detected a slight judgement from the soldier’s tone or was it just her imagination? A head ache formed.

They marched in unison with Allura between them along the cold corridors of the Galra Castle ship. It wasn’t long ago that Zarkon ruled from the Castle ship. Sending out warships to conquer and enslave planets. The greed for quintessence having no bounds. Each visit an internal fight between her intellect and inwards disgust at the place that was Zarkon’s nest. Each corridor wide and dark with only streaks of violet light for illumination. Allura subconsciously noted each exit point and rubbed her bare arms for warmth. The floors were smooth but it was akin to entering a black cave where danger and treachery lies in the dark corners.

A group of Imperial robotic soldiers stopped. The soldier that greeted her addressed the group, “Halt the search operation and commence your previously allocated duties. The Princess is here”.

Allura squinted her eyes in suspicion, “What operation is this?” 

“His Highness has ordered an operation for your retrieval. The Emperor was concerned with your unusual absence”, Allura grimaced and dipped her chin, “My apologies. I’m normally more organised”, the reply drowned out by the marching soldiers.

“We must proceed to the Banquet hall. His Highness mustn’t be kept waiting”, they continued as the throbbing in Allura’s head increased. She looked her dress and scowled at the creases, furiously flattening and smoothing it. Yet another warning sign for a disastrous evening. 

An idea crawled in her head, it’s not ideal but will save her from the judging eyes of interplanetary leaders. Allura too occupied with her thoughts that she failed to notice they halted.

“Actually, can you please send a message to his Highness and Coran that I’m feeling unwell…..”, not completely a lie as the stabbing pain in her head became heavy thuds by the time they stopped. The empty space around her surprised Allura. She turned around to search for the escorts.

A flush of bright yellow light flooded the dark hallway. She blinked rapidly and shielded her eyes from the penetrating shimmering light. It was light coming from the Royal Banquet Hall.

Allura froze and her stomach sank. The conversations abruptly aborted and a sea of eyes were cast upon her. She forced her cold fingers to her sides and clutched the dress for comfort. 

The two escorts were at each side of the door, the first Imperial soldier declared, “Princess Allura of Altea has arrived”. Allura wished it was dream or for the earth to open up and swallow her. Allura is a fierce warrior in battles, fear evades her fighting robobeasts and enemies. But waves of chills rolled inside her and sweat lined her circlet crown before the crowd of leadersThis moment in time would be seared in her memory ready to torment her anytime. 

Allura nervously scanned the room and her eyes gravitated at the end. The Emperor sat at the end of the table a silver crown adorned his head reflecting the light. Lotor was garbed in the traditional armour suit in shades of crimson and reds signifying the blood of the Galra soldiers who sacrificed their lives to the glory of the Galra Empire. 

Allura was puzzled when Lotor’s cheeks turned crimson nearly matching his attire. Lotor and Allura locked eyes. Lotor gripped the table tightly, claws marking the surface. He drank in Allura’s every movement from her dress clutching to her shivering form. Allura’s chills gave way to feverish hot at their prolonged eye contact. Allura felt like a gazelle being hunted by a starving lion. 

Allura shakily curtsied and but was lost for words. Their gazing and the oppressive silence severed by a room attendant’s coughing to gain her attention, “Your highness please allow me to lead you to your seat”.

She nodded and followed him to the side of the room while Lotor tracked her. The attendant led Allura to an empty seat next to Coran. The other paladins sat around the room entertaining dignitaries. Allura almost groaned at Coran’s hunched shoulders and tense grimace stretching across his face. 

The attendant pulled out a chair for Allura and gestured her to sit, “Enjoy the rest of the evening your Highness” he said with a smile

“Thank you”, she replied. The conversations in the dining hall resumed and the clattering of dinner ware mingled with the murmuring. 

Allura steadied herself for the barrage of words to begin.

“Princess, where were you? We were so worried about you. I called you a dozen times, the Emperor was ready to cancel this and assemble a search party. But I begged him to wait and your face is very flush”, Coran pressed the back of his hand on her forehead, “Do you have a fever you feel warm!”, panic rising in his voice.

“I don’t have a fever just head ache. I’m sorry I worried you. I lost track of time meditating and I’m very embarrassed that I’m late for the Coalition dinner”, Allura’s trembling hands reached for the glass of water to soothe her parched throat as she looked around. 

“I’m relieved to hear that”, Coran’s panic subsiding

“I will ensure nothing like this happens ever again in the future”, Allura assured Coran meeting his eyes with a deep sincerity. Coran’s shoulders were still slumped and a mournful gaze etched on his face. Allura squeezed his hands, “I promise Coran this will never happen again. Please believe me”.

Coran cast his eyes downwards, “Allura it’s not that. The reason I called you. I have to let you know….” Allura has known Coran her entire life he always radiated cheerfulness and positivity, her trusted guardian quick to protect and support her. The very few times greyness descended upon Coran was when Alfor died and Altea had fallen.  
Allura swallowed hard and whispered, “Coran, what is it?”, her soaring head ache now accompanied with tingling in her chest.

Coran never answered Allura as the Galra High Priest commanded the attention of the Hall. The High Priest was embellished in black robes with gold threads in patterns of exploding stars. 

Allura absorbed in her thoughts she almost missed the words of the High Priest, “Now that her Highness Princess Allura of Altea has arrived, we can begin. The joining of….” He stood on an elaborate onyx podium behind Lotor now wearing an impenetrable mask of composure. Inside, his heart is hammering like a hundred wilder beasts on a rampage.

“…two major houses in Galra tradition means the strengthening of our bonds…”, for the first time Allura’s eyes travelled to a Galra noble woman seated next to Lotor. Allura held her breath and time seemed to slow. Long slender neck held a head full of pink reddish braids, as if the last rays of a sunset were painted on her hair. Perfect supple skin dipped in the lightest of blue hues. Eyes like a bright sun cradling a stormy ocean. What truly captivated Allura was that she emanated power and strength. 

Allura’s eyes widened when she laid her hand over Lotor’s. The tingling now expanded to Allura’s stomach. Lotor clenched his hand into a fist and dug his sharp claws into his flesh until drops of blood smeared the table.

“….Queen Merla and Emperor Lotor….”, the priest continued his speech. Allura watched the priest open and close his mouth but struggled to capture the words. Queen Merla, was she Lotor’s relative or a distant cousin? Or a Galra military leader to be awarded a medal for the war against Sendak? 

The answer eluded Allura. She tried to connect with Lotor’s eyes but his face was pinned to the back of the hall not daring to turn in Allura’s direction.

Queen Merla… Queen Merla…

Allura ransacked her mind. Trawling and probing for any memories of Queen Merla desperate for any answers that would tear away her confusion.

The memory exploded in Allura’s mind, like a plate crashing onto a floor.

It was a month ago. They had a scheduled a research study but Allura arrived early and decided to wait for Lotor in the throne room instead. 

She paused when low voices reached her. It was coming from a military advisor, General Thorsek.

“Your highness, if we can make an alliance with the Aarum quadrant we can starve Sendak of supplies, space ports for repairs, soldiers and quintessence”, General Thorsek said in a triumphant tone, “Queen Merla has five thousand planets under her rule and a strong military might. If we have the Queen on our side this war is over. There will be no need for Voltron”, 

“Thank you for your advice General Thorsek. I will keep it under consideration”, Lotor’s gaze fell outside the throne room where Allura was stationary “I must go. Allura is waiting”

When General Thorsek was out of earshot, Allura queried Lotor about the strategy but Lotor shook his head saying that Queen Merla would need more than a political alliance. Allura looked up and held Lotor’s eyes and promised that Voltron will never leave him.

The priest’s sombre voice brought her back to the present, “…announce their marriage…”, the Galra and Coalition broke in clapping whilst the paladins threw nervous glances her way. She drew her moist eyes back to Merla and Lotor. An imagined future crumbling to a thousand pieces before her, forced Allura to grasp the enormity of her buried feelings for Lotor. Allura’s grief like a python strangling her heart. 

An ugly voice surfaced on her mind.

"A Queen to thousands of Planets. Are you even a real Princess? No planet, no people" Allura tore the thought in two.

The leaders surrounded Merla and Lotor to congratulate them. 

Allura’s eyes shone with unshed tears blurring her vision. 

Coran lightly placed a hand on her shoulder, “Allura…I’m sorry.”, she flinched at the pitiful expression on Coran’s face.  
Allura trembled, “I need to be alone”, she stood up and walked out of the hall in quick strides.

She ran aimlessly in the corridors the pain still throbbing in her body, trying to out run the dark thoughts infesting in her mind. 

The life path was carved for her. To become Queen and dedicate her life to the service of her people and peace. But the war decapitated that path. Altea reduced to debris floating in space, her race extinct and culture forgotten. After Lotor killed Zarkon and victorious at Kral Zera she allowed herself to cling to that tiny flicker in the dark that perhaps her destiny can be salvaged. A life with a man who loved Altean culture, matched her own intellect and someone who fully understood her. After Oriande, Lotor became the light house guiding her home from the perilous ocean journey. Allura’s beacon of hope from the abyss.

Or so she thought.

The word hope had lost its meaning. Especially when it's dangled in front of her and snatched away again. Above all, Allura was tired of anger and fighting. Her feet pounded the floor and muscles screamed from her gruelling pace. 

She felt fatigue settling on her body and exhaustion emanating from her bones. Hair and dress slick with sweat and legs heavy like chains slowed her pace to a dragging walk. Allura was tired as hell. If she could just find a place to lightly close her eyes and recover then she could be on her way again. 

Allura scanned a hand at each door she passed, each time refused entry. After her fifth try, the doors swiftly separated and cool air brushed her skin.

She stepped across the threshold and the doors shut behind her. It was dim and expansive. Empty except for one large bed. No creases on the black sheets, not a speck of dust and pillows aligned with precision. There were no murals, furnishings or personal items. Perhaps she discovered the guest wing of the castle ship. 

Allura stumbled to the bed and head fell down on the soft pillow. She tried to focus her bleary eyes to pinpoint a familiar scent in the bed room. Instead, her body sagged and muscles relaxed when deep sleep claimed her.

A dream visited her. The Alteans were gathered for the Juniberry Festival. The sky was blue and fields of juniberry flowers swayed in the breeze. Allura’s eyes sparkled as the heady perfume of the flowers bathe her. She could daydream and wonder there for hours. She turned her head over the steep hills. Families were picking flowers to decorate their tables to celebrate the festival. Their eyes were crinkled with smiles reaching their eyes, lovers placing flowers at their beloved’s heads and small children sitting on their father’s broad shoulders. Tired little feet needing rest.

She smiled as vibrant and broad as the opening of a Juniberry flower. But her smile faded as she glimpsed a rock, about the size of her fist, with a fiery tail hurtling beyond the hills. Then another steaming rock, larger than her head, fell onto the field obliterating a patch of Juniberry flowers. The petals crushed and crumpled to black. Terror filled the fields. The aroma of decay and rot choked her. 

Allura ran as hot rocks grazed her heels. She twisted her head around desperately seeking her father. A ripple of relief when she heard Alfor shouting at her. A prominent figure stood ahead with shiny white hair. Alfor was her pinnacle of safety. Allura’s heart shredded as Alfor’s tanned face turned ashen white and contorted in fear.

"Run away Allura. Run as fast as you can.", Alfor shouted

"No father. I’m not leaving you.", cried Allura

Rivulet of tears ran down his face as a fireball crashed on him, wiping him from existence. Blood and splintered bones soaked the flowers. Blood drained from her face and mouth wide open in horror. A deep primal scream tore through her body. There was a burn of bile at her throat but her scream came again and again. 

An uncontrollable shudder swept through her body.

"Allura wake up. Please wake up.", a deep voice said

Someone shook her body. Her eyes flickered and snapped open. Allura took huge breaths. Lungs expanding like emerging from a deep-sea dive. The visions of her dream slowly giving way to the darkness of the bedroom. The coolness of the air struck her but her eyes widened at Lotor’s head leaning over hers.

In a shocked whisper, “Lotor! why are you here?”, brows arched in surprise

“This is my bedroom Allura. I was going to change before finding you. But I heard you”, his eyes roamed her face

“Oh, I see”, she swallowed and downcast her eyes, “I thought this was a guest room”

“You were having a nightmare. Are you alright?”, voice deep with worry. She levelled her face with his. Her ears turned red at the naked concern painted all over his face and felt his thumbs rolling soothing circles on her upper arms. 

“Please don’t worry…just dreams...”, Lotor cut her off, white brows knitted together, “Allura, what did you dream about?”, hot breath warming her cheeks.

Lotor searched her eyes. She was dazzled at the hue of his eyes, dark blue sky over an aquamarine ocean. Their quick darting movements drinking in her face and ready to pick out any lies she could sprout.

Allura’s belly twisted, “Juniberry flowers”, he flared his nostrils and pressed his lips, “Allura. I thought someone was stabbing you”. He gripped her arms and leaned closer, “Was it the fall of Altea?”, the air between them grew heavy. The silence only punctured by the rise and fall of their breathing.

Allura wrenched her eyes away from him and bit her lip. She did dream about the fall of Altea. Lotor’s jaw tightened and stomach dropped, like a rock in an empty well. If there was a way to resurrect his father, Lotor would kill him over and over again until his knuckles turned bone. Lotor hated his father with each climbing sun and all the long nights that follow. 

Lotor released her arms and sat back up, “My father stole so much from you”, burning rage coursing through his body like boiling magma. Allura was alarmed at Lotor’s sudden trembling. She sat up and planted her small hands against his smooth bare chest. 

Allura looked up at him and Lotor’s heart skipped. Her depths of eyes devoured by despair, “Not just from me. From us”.

Allura deserved better than bearing the grand children of the tyrant who destroyed her planet and murdered her family. To be reminded everyday of what was taken from her. Allura needed a life away from war, grief and pain. A life away from him. A marriage with Merla would free Allura to rebuild her happiness.

Lotor placed his large hands at the side of her cheeks and slowly brushed his thumbs over her Altean marks, the colour of pink roses, “But I can try to make things right for you. A life free from war”, his rage frays away.

Allura’s lips curled with anger and snapped, “You have no idea what’s right for me.”

“I know it’s not a future with me. Can you truly be happy with me?”, his haunted eyes grew wide as a wave of nausea chilled his fingers. He waited for Allura’s words, like a planet waiting for a meteor to crush their surface.

Allura searched his eyes and every nerve on her body fired hot fire. Allura rested her forehead on his head and cradled his face. She leaned in and said, “All I know is that, I will truly be unhappy without you, my love”.


End file.
